Scientific Evidence
by arismommy11
Summary: Some fun with Dr. Leonard Hofstadter and Penny! Rated M! Chapter 4 is now up.
1. chapter 1

**Rated M for many reasons! I don't own TBBT!** **Leonard's POV.**

 **Chapter One:**

The definition of scientific evidence is evidence serves to either support or counter aa scientific theory or hypothesis. This evidence is expected to beempirical evidence and interpretation in accordance with scientific method. Standards for scientific evidence vary according to the field of inquiry, but the strength of scientific evidence is generally based on the results ofstatistical analysis and the strength of scientific controls.

I have learned this in many years a an Experimental Physicist. Because my job is concerned with the observation of physical phenomena and experiments. Methods vary from discipline to discipline.

Yet twelve years ago I would have not believed in love at first sight and be a hopeless romantic kind of guy. Also twelve years ago I met Penny, my new neighbor. In my eyes she was perfect. I set my brain to believe Penny was like a science experiment to fall in love with me , because I was already in love with her. I wanted to show people my scientific evidence was correct data.

As we got to know each other we had flaws. Penny was not perfect and I was not even close to perfect. Did not stop me fall in love with her more. Yes, I feel in love with her first. Not being patient and wait, I pushed her. She was not ready and we broke up. I never stopped loving her. It took some time but we were together again. This time though I waited and just saw her for she was. Penny was perfect dispite the flaws and everything that came with her.

Now as I kneel between Penny's legs,staring down at her face into her green eyes, I caress her cheek making sigh as she close her eyes. I smile as I work my way down to caress her necknto her shoulders, rewared with a shudder of excitment. As my hands cup her breast and my thumbs rub her hard erect nipples, I lean down and inhale her sent and nibble her neck. She has became excited as Penny thrusts her hips upwards. One hand stays on one breast as the other lightly trail down her toned stomach. My left hand reaches her pelvis and gently pushes downwards. I move my mouth to her ear to whisper, "Patients is a virtue my wife." Penny only grunts in annoyance as she is eager for some realise.

My hand slides down to pushing her thighs just a little further apart. I move my lips, kissing her from her ear back down to her neck. My fingers on my left hand tickle their way back onto her toned stomach once more and lightly traces up and down her rib cage as my thumb on my right hand presses harder on her left nipple. I kiss my way over to her right shoulder down her collor bone. I make my way further to her chest, them my lips gently kiss her right nipple making Penny moan. I shudder this time as I hear from her lips, "Oh Leonard!" I feel my harden penis pressed up against my belly button, but I close my eyes knowing to take my time because Penny is worth it. I inhale and my mouth encloses over Penny's right nipples and I lap my tongue over and over it. My hand cupping her other breast, my thumb and forefinger pinch her nipple only giving slight pressure to it.

I release my mouth over her nipple and look up. Penny is breathing heavily as I look at her with a smile across my face. She can only smile back and begging me not to stop.

I kiss her lips and never denying my wife. I continue to kiss my way past her breast, to her stomach. I sit back on my knees and my free hand that laid on her stomach, slide down to the back of her knee and placed over my shoulder. I lean back down and kissed her inner thighs, smelling her moist scent. I feel myself loose control as I have been avoiding the one spot since we began tonight, that way Penny could have a toe curling experience. I slowly kiss my way up and my lips trace around her outer lips. I stopped above and my tongue licked down until I reached her clitoris, starting slowly to build her up. I began to tickle it with my tongue adding more pressure to my movements. I knew Penny loved to be teased for pleasure but yet drove her crazy when I would not let her realise right away. I was the king of foreplay for many reasons.

I kept my tongue flat and soft, and licked up from the bottom of the labia to the clitoris at the beginning. Her moans gave me permission to keep going.

I moved my tongue in an up and down motion, and then side to side. I kept up a rhythm, slow at first then building up to a little quicker speed. Which made Penny move my hand from her breast to her hip and begged my to squeeze it. I put slight pressure on her hip as she requested making the moans grow louder from Penny's lips.

All these years I always paid to be observant. Penny loved it when I spelled out the alphabet, then her name with my tongue. When I found a letter, or part of a letter, that made her moan, that's the movement I kept doing all along inside her.

Penny just did not enjoy her clit licked and sucked. She also loved her sensitive patch just to one side of the clitoris. So I moved my tongue there and licked there, and had to take both arms to hold her down as she screamed my name and felt like she was going to fly off the bed.

I knew I was in the right position, as I began to simultaneously caress her body with my hands while my tongue and lips were busy. As I looked up some I reached up and began with her breasts with a slightly adding pressure to her nipples. I stroked my fingers down her sides to her inner thighs, to the back of her knees. She shuddered with a loud moan adding a comment she was close to her first orgasim.

I decided to add some fun for Penny as I guided her hands to spread her labia, giving me better access. Then I took her left hand making our wedding bands clinked together and had her push up the hood of the clit to let me reach the more sensitive part with my tongue.

Kmowing she was close I moved my hands back to her inner thigh, and my left hand placed upon her right. I slowly entered one finger and began to pump her slowly her.Then I added another as I entered them all the way in and made a "come hither" motion stimulating her G spot. My ears received a sweet staement from Penny of "Oh Leonard!" Making her wetter than before. I pumped a little faster as she told me to "yes, right there!" and "Oh...faster...Don't stop!" Then finally felt herself tighten around my fingers as my tongue danced and lapped all over and around her clit.

As I gave her one more stroke with my fingers, she came and I tasted her all around my tongue. She was as perfect.

I pulled my self up after lapping up the last of Penny's sweet taste and looked at her as she was coming down from her high. I refused for the moment to end and so I grabbed my harden memeber and slowly entered at first. But that ended quickly as Penny wrapped her legs behind my bottom and hoooked her anckles. She thrusted herself up into me which is when I no longer had control and drove myself into my wife as hard and fast as I could.

"That's it! Right there! Come with me!" Is all I could compherend as Penny laced her fingers into my hair and pulled. I trust one last time and released myself as she came too for the third time.

As I laid there, after taking a puff out of my inhaler. Penny looked up at me as she laid onmy chest. A huge grin displayed across her face. "Damn Hofstadter! We might not have mind blowing sex as we use too but when we do...Wow!"

I looked down some to meet her eyes as my fingers played with her hair. "Yeah I know. But sex anytime with you is always amazing."

Penny nodded in agreement with a confident response, "I know!"


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Rated M for many reasons. A man who loves his wife treating her to a very exotic massage. I dont own TBBT. Rated M!!!**

For thousands of years, we have known that massage reduces pain and stess. Most people see massage as a luxury or a special treat. This is how I give this special treatment to my wife. More when you receive a call her crying because she is having a bad day at work.

It had been a long while I treated my wife to a full body massage. My neck massages wete alot better and in Penny's words no longer felt like eagle claws. On my way home I find what I need to make her Friday night amazing.

As Penny arrived home, I served her dinner with the dishes already cleaned except her own and kitchen cleaned up. Once she was done, I drew Penny a bath with her favorite bath essentials and sent. I clean her dishes while she relaxes.

I hear my name and smile. I tell her just one minute or two. I strip down to nothing but I put on my bath robe. I take hers into my arms along with a towel. I grab Penny's hairbrush and hair tie. I walk out of our bedroom and into the bathroom. I sit on the edge and wash her back for her with her loofa. Penny closes her eyes and moans. I tell her to lean her head back some as I run warm water through her hair. Then massage her scalp with her favorite shampoo and conditioner. Penny moans louder making my pampering hard to tend to. I rinse her hair and wipe her face. I turn off the water and drain it. I help Penny stand up and dry her off. I put her in her robe and lead her back to are bedroom.

Penny looks very surprised how I have set our room. I had to strip the bed just down to our sheets with a large white towel. Instead of candles, so I do not forget to blow them out if things go further than a massage, I bought a few salt lamps. As the room has calming lights, I sit on the bed and pat a spot in front of me. Penny takes a seat as her back is to me. I place a hand on one of her shoulders and then the other brushes her hair. I take the hair tie and do my best make what Penny calls a top notch bun. She laughs at my results.

I stand up after giving her a kiss and apologizing for my first attempt putting up her hair. I help her stand up and remove her robe making her shudder. Then I remove mine. It is present I am turned on but tell her tonight is all about her giving her pleasure and relaxation. Also it is at least something I can do for the times we have roled played in the bedroom. Even though she is hot in cosplay.

I ask her to lay on her back which she does. One of her arms are behind her head so she can watch while I began and her other is reached out as her hand rubs my leg. I then lean over to her end table and take the grape seed massage oil, then I position myself kneeling by both legs on each side of her legs. I give a wink and take the oil and open it as I squeeze a little on her stomach.

"That's cold you jackass!" Penny yells at me as she about to leap off the bed. I laugh as she once tells me to shut up. But I calm her down as I use both hands slowly up and down each side of her stomach. Which led the massage oil to warm up. Penny closes her eyes and her lips part with a moan escaping her mouth. This encourages me to put some massage oil into my hands and work my up to her rib cage down to her lower abdomen.

I decide to tease her some by going further up and rub my hands just below her breast. "Oooohhhh!" is her response. Then reach up and rub small circles between her breasts, only to move my hands to the sides avoding the spots where she wants my hands the most. I work my hands up her chest then her shoulders. Slowly I tip her chin up and sweep my fingers up and down her neck. Then tilt her chin back down. I lean upove her and kiss her lips gently.

I decide to focus now on her face. Using two fingers from each hand, I press gently into Penny's temples for several seconds simultaneously. Then, slowly I glide my fingers down her cheeks at the same time, making tiny circular motions as I inch down her face. I know her eyes are closed but see them rol in the back of her head as her breathing increases and Penny moaning involuntary contagiously. I reach her jaw, tracing around her lips softly with one index finger. Penny swallows hard and whispers, "Oh Leonard."

So explanin to her why she is pure ecstasy. "The outer edge of the lips are packed with sensory neurons, which elicit strong surges of pleasure. Now as I caress your neck once more I am stimulate the thyroid, which is a tiny neck gland that regulates body functions, including energy and sex drive."

So I start by tracing circles around, only to brush my lips along the hollow of her throat and massage the area with my tongue with wide, soft circles.

I then lean back some and gently squeeze and pull the earlobe between your thumb and forefinger, but lean back over simultaneously using my tongue to trace the C-shaped zone on the outer edge of Penny's left ear, then I move to her right.

She is moaning louder now but feel her body underneath me not as tense as it once was. I ask her to roll over. Penny asks if she has to and I reply that I would love that she would. "Fine!" she says with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

As she does and I reposition myself as I did when she laid on her back I explain something else to her. "Acupuncturists believe that the kidneys, found along the lower back right above the waist, are a source of sexual energy." I began to kneed my knuckles in a circle to warm up the skin of her lower back. I stop for a second and put a small amout of oil in my hand and rub both together. I now have my hands open palm on Penny's lower back, massaging, moving down to her outer hips. Then move inwards and squeeze lightly to have some pressure on her bottom. I massage on both cheeks making Penny shudder and begs me not to stop.

I move to the right side of Penny as I continue paying attention to her firm ass. I lean down and lay light kisses all over it making her squeal with laughter and pleasure.

I slowly move down to some and move her legs slightly apart and began to rub inside her inner thighs. I feel and smell her arousel. I am tempted to touch further up but I take a deep breath and refocus. I move awat from her inner thighs and massage her outer, to her upper legs. I lean over some to see she is pulling on the towel and biting the outer edge of it. I lean into her ear, "Do you want me to stop?"

She open her eyes glaring back at me. "You stop now...You are a dead man."

I smile at her and lean back into her ear as my hands reach the back of her knees. They stay in place and whisper into her. "The skin behind your knees is especially thin and teeming with super-sensitive nerve endings." I gently scratch behind each knee to bring some heat to the skin. She shudders as I move my head down and moved my hands in her lower calve muscles. I begin to move tongue back and forth in circles across the crevice.

I do this for several seconds making Penny have her first orgasm of the night. In return I kiss both cheeks of her bottom. I lean back up and put oil on her lower calf muscles. Once I do I start with small circles, then apply more presure, once agian making my wife enjoy herself.

I finally move to the her ankles. I am now positioned over her lower legs faving her feet. I turn my head just enough to see her head is laying on her hands and she looks peacful. I lift her ankles towards me and place my hands halfway between the heel and ankle bone. I then look back at Penny once more. "You feel where my fingers are?" I watch her slowly nod. "Well there is a finger-tip size, no-name pressure point that when feels super hot when stimulated." She inhles deeply, but as she exhales she mouths "Oh my, Ooohhh!!!!" as I glide two of my fingers from ber ankle bone down to the hollow indent above her heel. I pulse my fingers into the indent maintaining a steady pace. I then began to switch up the sensation with lightly licking the area in up-and-down motions. Which my Penny's vocabulary of words and her high pitch scream, I succeeded to give her second orgasm.

After I calm her down giving her light kisses over her, I reached the end of line of her body, Penny's feet. Tonight I decided to give her one more lesson on the human body. "There is a direct line from the feet to other erogenous points on the body." As I began I continued what I was doing to her body. "I will now graze my knuckles from your heel to the pad of yourfoot just beneath his toes." I bite my lip as she tries to jerk away from the sensation and her begging me to stop as it slightly tuckled her. But I continued anyways. I wanted to finish what I started. "I will now rub the pad in circular motions with my thumbs." Now I used strong pressure to avoid tickling her. For an added erotic rush and to finish her off one last time, I pulled the big toes towards me and give them a little kisses.

As she came one last time I laid next to her. Penny turned her head towards me and displayed her big smile at me. I pressed my forehead to hers. "Who would ever thought me kissing your toes would make you go crazy."

Penny rolled her eyes at me a nudged her elbow at me. "Shut up...And next time lets not wait so long to that again. With that how about you help me wash off this oil by taking a shower together. Then maybe I will help you take care of your problem."

I could not resist as I helped her up and rushed to our bathroom. In no time we were soaping up each other in the shower to her on her knees, making sure I was now being taken care of.


	3. chapter 3

**Penny's point of veiw how she sees her life with Leonard. Rated M for reasons. Enjoy! I dont own TBBT.**

Twelve years ago is when I met him. He was sweet and quite odd. Well not as odd as his roommate. When I laid eyes on him, he was shy and very smart. He turned out to be very sweet. I could say now he was just doing it to win himself over, yes some of that is true but not all. He has made me so happy these last three years of marriage and keeps surprising me when I least expect it. Leonard has always been different than the other men I have dated. It has always scared me how different we are and yet we are perfect for each other. We have came a long way. I do things with him that he loves, and he does things with me that I love. I would say it is a win for a win. One thing that is always an award for both of us is our sex life and how much we turn each other on. He has been the only man where he never got bored of having sex with me. It could be from a strip tease jokingly from either one of us, roleplay in the bedroom, or just a little touch from one another. As a friend of ours once said that the two of together make one awesome person. The longer we are together the more I feel is true.

Leonard decided to rent a beach house for our third year anniversary for a whole weekend. As we make it to the beach, I lay down the towel as he puts up the beach umbrella and his chair. As Leonard sits down, I hand him the sunscreen lotion. He pats his hand between his legs and I oblige. I take off my swim suit cover and sit in between his legs. I put my hands over bikini top so I don't expose my breast in front of the crowd of beach goers as Leonard unties the strings. I shudder as he kisses my neck and squirts lotion in his hands. I hear him chuckle how I respond to him.

"Okay lover boy hurry up so we can go for a quick swim. Then maybe we can go back to the house to secluded ourselves from everyine else." I tell him this becasue this has been the first time we had made it out to the beach in the first six hours we have been here. I only recieve a laugh as he now is rubbing lotion on my shoulders and back. I can not control how good he is making me feel. That cold ocean water with both cool us down for a bit.

After he finished applying sunscreen to me, I returned the favor. As we got intonthe ocean and began to swim, Leonard came up to me and felt his manhood rub up agaisnt me. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned into my ear. "I know this is not what we planned for our anniversary due to both of our jobs right now. I'm sorry we did not make it to Greece like we were hoping, we will make sure we will next year. But to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way this year."

I smiled as I decide to reward him for being such a good husband. "Leonard..." I began to say as I relax and lay my head on his shoulder as we bob in the water. I look around and see people are far enough away from us. I take my right arm around my back and slide my hand down his swim shorts. I hear him exhale with a moan as my hand wraps around his length. I kiss his ear and my hand begens to pump him slowly. "This is perfect as long as I am with you." I kiss his ear once more after I whispered in his ear.

He tilts his head and his mouth lands on my shoulder as I pick up the pace of pumping his manhood. Leonard trys to mute his moans by kissing my shoulder. I feel him jerk as I know that his the sign he his close to his release. I let out a small yelp as Leonard bites down on my shoulder. He never intentionally tries to hurt or harm me, which makes me love him even more.

I pump him a few more times as he releases himself. I turn my head some seeing he is trying to catch his breath. I kiss the top if his head. "Hey how about we get out and go to our spot so you can get your inhaler. You relax in your chair and read your book while I sun bathe. Then we can go back to the house, get a shower, get dressed, and go out for dinner. After all that then you can take care of my needs." I can see him only nod as he is still having trouble catching up is breath. So I remove his hands from my stomach and take them in mine. I then give him a quick kiss on the cheek and lead him back to his chair and my towel.


	4. chapter 4

**Rated M! Another POV from Penny. Her scientific evidence on how exciting her and Leonard's sex life can be.**

 **Chapter 4**

Leonard is the reason I stayed. When I quiet my job or when my acting career did not work out. When I got a new job. Whenever I did not enough money to pay bills or no food. When my car bevame totaled. When I missed my family. Or just having a bad day. Leonard was always there. He is the reason why I feel in love with him. Leonard might not be close to perfect, well neither am I. Some people think we don't belong with each other or we make a bad couple. They have it wrong. He makes me think more about life. I make him be more himself. We depend on each other. He might drive me crazy as I am sure I do the same, but I could not be happier. Leonard makes my life better.

Sex...Sex with Leonard. It has been quite a learning experience but he knows all the right spots. We have had our weird or odd experiences. There are even times where he has ended early before I even came because he is too eager but he always make sure I am taking care of.

I have a few favorite and one is when Leonard kisses my neck while his hands find there way down and under my shirt. The feel of my bare skin on my waist and his warm smooth hands make me shiver with excitment.

One thing this is not new for us but been going it more often is what Leonard calls Cosplay foreplay. I laughed the first time but it has very exciting for the both of us and it keeps Leonard not being as eager but wanting to take his time. Our first time was when it was one Halloween. I was a sexy cop and he was Einstein. It was quick in a photo booth but was fun. It made our sex lives more intrigued. Second time I just wore glasses to look smart. Leonard became turned on and became the naughty intern while he was the professor. So to spice things up I bought a lab coat and then I was the sexy scientist as he played the innocent test subject. There was also the time I went to Disneyland and dressed up like Sleeping Beauty. When he arrived at my old apartment, his shoes and pants where coming off. He begged me to keep talking and he was listening until he asked me to bend over my couch. I rolled my eyes but gave in when begged me a third time. I was glad I gave in because next thing I knew my dress was pushed up and my panties were pulled down to my ankles. Leonard grabbed my shoulders and plunged in deep and hard making me scream with delight. Things heated even more when he pulled the top half down and Leonard took a hold of my breast and his fingers rolled my nipples.

There was a time after we were engaged I dressed in my old cheerleader outfit as he wore a sex graduation gown. His gown might have stayed on but me as a cheerleader did not last long. As I rode him as hard and fast as I could my top was gone in seconds as his hands played with breasts quickly after.

Lately he had me convinced into more science fiction or superhero role playing in the bedroom. I was first against it but once again I was glad I caved because I might be painted in green or in my old wonder woman costume, Leonard is very focused and have mind blowing sex. He takes his time exporing every inch of my body and the time he is ready to slide is hard manhood inside me, I am wet and I become the eager one for him.

Now sex in his lab is another story but just as exciting...


End file.
